1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
Some recording apparatuses, which are typically printers, exist as a compact, lightweight, easy-to-carry mobile-type. In such recording apparatuses, an operation panel or the like is disposed with a setting port for a medium and operation buttons on an apparatus upper face, and an open/close body that opens and closes the apparatus upper face is provided. The open/close body forms in the open state a paper support that supports the medium set in the setting port, or the open/close body forms in the closed state a cover over the apparatus upper face in the closed state (for example, JP-A-2015-202615).
Mobile-type recording apparatuses are used not only indoors but also outdoors in many cases. Outdoor environments contain more dust and debris than indoor environments and are exposed to wind in some cases. This makes dust more liable to enter the interior of a recording apparatus, which may cause faults in the apparatus.
In recording apparatuses provided with the open/close body that opens and closes the apparatus upper face as in JP-A-2015-202615, the open/close body forms a cover over the entire apparatus upper face, including the setting port, to suppress the entry of dust when not in use. However, the entire apparatus upper face is opened up when in use (during recording), and thus there is a high concern of dust entering the interior of the recording apparatus.